


The End And The Beginning

by Arithra



Series: Memoirs of the Master of Death [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, Inevitability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithra/pseuds/Arithra
Summary: There can only be one version of one soul at any time.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Voldemort, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Memoirs of the Master of Death [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/225602
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	The End And The Beginning

Harold’s gaze was fixed to the watch on his desk. It would be over soon. And soon it would begin. His right hand caressed the leather cover of the notebook in his hands.

It rather reminded him of another diary, a diary that was safely hidden away in the depts of Malfoy manor, and would be for a number of years to come. The clock ticked on and he opened the book again, on last page. Only one more sentence to go, and he would be finished.

His hand shock as he wrote, and he nearly laughed out loud. He had never been afraid of death before, so why was he scared now? I did not matter. Soon his job would be done.

At least for the time being.

Then he finished the last entry.

“Harry James Potter was born on the 31th of June 1980 and he died on the same day, in the same year in the very moment he took his first breath he also took his last. For one soul can never exist twice and in the end Harold Evans had always been Harry Potter.”

The smile on Harold’s face was slightly bitter as he closed the book.

Now, the only thing left to do, was to send it to James.

It was a couple of hours later, when Harold was sitting at his desk looking at one of the pictures he had not place into the back of the book, that Harry Potter breathed in for the first time and Harold breathed out for the last.

They would find him late the next day, and Voldemort’s fury would be unlike anything previously.


End file.
